


Keep Mum

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie stumbles upon a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



> Written because Clocketpatch's prompt list had 'Frobisher' adjacent to 'Jackie'.

"More bloody penguins," Jackie grumbled, as she passed the supermarket's display of Christmas bargains. 

One of the model penguins turned to look at her. "You got something against penguins, lady?" it asked. 

"I don't see what they've got to do with Christmas. That's all." Jackie peered at the tableau. "That's clever. You got a bloke with a microphone somewhere doing the voice?" 

The penguin put a flipper to its beak. "Ssssh. Don't give me away." 

"Oh. Yeah." Jackie glanced around, to make sure no children had overheard, then bustled off. 

"Why Christmas penguins?" Frobisher mused. "No idea, but it's convenient."


End file.
